The Puppy fall in love with the dragon (SetoXJoey)
by shyannada141
Summary: Seto is a demon looking for love. He then meets a puppy(Joey) and fells in love with him. Joey is an angel who is bored of his life in heaven then he meets a Dragon(Seto) will Joey fell in love with the demon? Or will hate the demon?
1. 1 Boredlove

Joey's P. O. V.  
>Joey was bored and he wanted something to do so disobeing Heavens rules again he want to the Shadow Realem to find something to do.<p>Seto's P. O. V.<br>Seto was walking in the woods by his consins castle. He felt very loney seen his consin Yami found a lover. Seto wanted love just like Yami but couldn't. Seto then spotted a blonde Angel boy walking in the woods looking bored. 'He looks like a cute puppy,' Seto thought. 'What am I Think?! I should ask him way his hear, Not think those things bad Seto! Bad!' Seto decided to go and follow the angel boy puppy. 


	2. Puppy meets Dragon

Joey's P. O. V.  
>Joey was walking into the woods when he felt a strong Demon's pressure. He turned around to see the demon who had blue eyes. 'His Handsome like a Dragon... NO! JOEY! HIS STILL A DEMON RUN FOR IT!' Joey thought and started to run away from the demon who was hot on his tail. 'What if I just just tell him a lie? That I got lost? Nyan that won't work. He is really handsome. Joey! Bad boy! stop thinking like that now!' Before he know it he was pinned to the ground.<br>Seto's P. O. V.  
>'Heh! Did he really think he could out run me?!' Seto smirked. 'I'm putting him in my care Heh.'<br>"What's your name puppy?" Seto asked the cutie Angel under him.  
>"I AM NOT A DOG! My name's Joey Wheeler! Get use to it Demon!" The Angel named Joey growled at him.<br>"My name's Seto Kaiba. Your Master," Seto smirked again. Joey blushed a deep dark red.  
>"I have no Master!" Joey snapped at him.<br>"Heh, well you have one now," Seto picks up Joey in bridle-style and walked back to his consin's castle. Joey cussing at him now and then.


	3. First day togeather

Joey's P. O. V.  
>As He kept yelling at the demon to put him down wired thoughts want though his head. 'Men he is God Dame sexy! BAD JOEY! BAD THOUGHTS! But he is so hot... NO! HE HIS NOT! But-' his thoughts were cut short as he thrown onto a bed. It was a king sized bed which was black, the sheets were blood red. Joey looked around the room. There was a mirror on a desk with dragons around it. Then he looked at the closet which was closed then he turned to look the other side of the room which had alot of paper work and a window which the demon Seto closed and put a spell on it.<br>"Why am I-?" Before he had said more Seto was out the room. "Fuck You!" Joey yelled.  
>Seto's P. O. V.<br>He smiled as he left his room when his puppy yelled at him. 'I should tell my consin about are prement new grust maybe Yugi knows him seen his an Angel,' Seto thought as he walked toward his consins room.


	4. Joey meets Yugi Again

Seto's P. O. V.  
>As I walked to my cousins room I bumped into Killheart, who was talking with a maid. Seto glared at Killheart who walked away from the maid. Seto knocked on his cousins room.<br>"Come in!" His cousin Yami yelled to him. Seto walked in to see Yami doing his work and Yugi playing a video game.  
>"My lord I have something to say..." Seto began. Yami and Yugi give him their full attion.<br>"Go on..."  
>"I have an Angel guest in my room..." he stated to them. Yugi's eyes lite up with pure happiness.<br>"What's his/her name?!" He squeaked. Yami chucked at Yugi's exament(sp).  
>"His names Joey Wheeler," He told Yugi. Yugi got up and run out the door.<br>"Why your here Seto help me with my paper work," Yami order him. Seto let out a sigh and walked over to the desk and sat down and started working.  
>"As you wish Yami."<p>

Joey's P. O. V.

He was laying on Seto's bed thinking when he was going to see Seto again... 'Ugh! Stop thinking about that demon!' he yelled in his head. Then there was a knock on the door. Joey walked over to it and opened it to see his best buddy right before his very eyes!  
>"Yugi?! Is that you?!" Joey asked Yugi. Yugi huged him happily.<br>"I missed you Joey!" Yugi cried out. Joey hugged him back.  
>"I missed you to buddy!"<p> 


	5. Joy

Joey's Pov  
>He and Yugi was satting on Seto's bed. Yugi told him about his story and how he become a fallen Angel. Joey still liked Yugi no matter what he is. Joey told Yugi Everything about what happened seen he was Gone from heaven.<br>"Sounds like Seto's taking a liking to you Joey," Yugi tells him. Joey blushes at the thought but shacks his head.  
>"I don't think so, Yug," He told Yugi sadly. Well he was being very gloomily Yugi got an Idea.<br>"Joey!" Yugi sing to his friend. Joey looked up at him. "Lets go get something to eat!" Joey Cheered up by that.  
>"Food?!" Joey give a huge grin. Yugi smiled at him with his too cute smile.<br>"Yes Joey," Yugi giggled at him. Joey hugged Yugi really tightly. "Heh heh okay Joey! I'll Show you were the foods at in this place!"  
>"Thanks Yugi!" Joey Laughed.<p> 


	6. Seto reminds Joey

Seto's Pov  
>After he was done with his work Seto left Yami's room. He want back to his room to find that nither Joey or Yugi was there. He soon found them in the kitchen, he was surprised to see Joey eat meat. 'Ain't Angel's Non-meat eaters?' he thought watching his puppy eat alot of food. It toke awhile for Yugi and Joey to notice he was here.<br>"Oh! Hi Seto!" Yugi called over to him. Joey turned away blushing, Seto couldn't help but think,'his so cute.'  
>"Hello Yugi," He said back to Yugi leaning on the door post. Yugi was looking at Joey giggling like a mad man.<br>"I'll leave you two alone," Yugi winked at Joey and run out the room. Joey blushed a deep scarlet red as he turned back to Seto.  
>"Ah... Seto what you doing her?" Joey asked him. Seto couldn't help but chuckle at that.<br>"I was looking for you, puppy," Seto teased Joey getting a red blush in return.  
>"I am not a puppy!" Joey snapped at Seto. Seto chuckled again at Joeys comeback,'His really funny.'<br>"I'll call you puppy anytime I want because Your Mine," Seto smirks evilly. Joey gulped at his words.


	7. Random

Joey's Pov  
>He was in complete shock after Seto reminded him of his masters way... 'Wait... Did I Just Call Him My Master?! OH HELL NO!'<br>"I am Not Yours!" He snapped at Seto who was just smirking at him.

"But you will be," he smirks.


	8. The Kiss

Joey POV  
>Joey looked at the clock it was his favorite day of the year! But the sad part was he had to spend it with a Demon. The said Demon Seto was off somewhere probably working. Joey let out a sigh he was really hungry why must he wait so long for food?! He was very hungry that he started to think Everything was food. He thought the pillows on the bed where hamburgers and tried to them. Seto come in the room and saw Joey trying to eat a pillow. Seto prayed him off the pillow and onto his lap.<br>"Can't wait for dinner tonight?" Seto asked him, Joey suddenly felt really glitey(sp) about his hunger.  
>"I'm sorry," he cried to the demon. Seto chuckled at his puppy and kissed him tenderly,"!" Joey was shocked for a few seconds and then he started to close his eyes and kiss Seto back.<p> 


	9. Shock

Joey's POV

As they parted for air Joey couldn't help but blush at the kiss he and Seto just had. Seto smirked at his blush which made him blush more.  
>"Why did you kiss me?" he asked Seto.<br>"Because I wanted too," Seto told him leaving the room with a shock look on Joey's face. As soon as he recovered from shock he glared at a picture of Seto on the wall.  
>"I hate that guy!" he snapped. His mind want back to Seto his heart started beating really fast. "I love him."<p>

Seto's Pov  
>'I kissed that angel' he thought to himself. 'Now I have to make him mine but how? Maybe I should ask my Cousin? Yeah I should ask him...' He smirked and want off to find his cousin Yami.<p> 


	10. Joey's Idea

Joey's P.O.V.

He laid there for a few hours waiting for Seto to come back. He let out a bored 'sigh' and wonder what was taking so long. Then Joey got an idea and want to the demons closet and find same clothes and decided to get the blush. Joey got up and want to the bathroom to put on the 'outfit' he picked. As soon as he was done he sat on the bed waiting for Seto.

Seto's P.O.V.

He was walking back to his room smirking, his cousin give him a huge idea to make Joey's his. When he got to his room, he opened the door to see Joey in a Maid outfit!


	11. The Ring

Joey POV  
>It has passed a few months since his maid idea and Seto hasn't talked to him since then. He decided to hang out with Killheart and Yugi since 2 months ago. He knew that Killheart hated Seto but wouldn't get on his bad side. Once Killheart kissed his cheek and he paid for it. Joey thought of a pain to end his life without telling Yugi or Killheart. But everytime he tried he was scared to do it so he just never left Seto's room ever again.<p>

Seto's POV  
>He had plans for Joey since the maid thing Joey pulled on him. Seto pulled out the ring he had been hiding in his desk draw and looked at its beauty.<br>"I shall ask him today," he said with a smirk on his face.


	12. Seto?

Seto P.O.V.

Seto walked back to his room and open his door to see Joey in a dog suit looking at the floor. Seto couldn't help it and let out crackle. Joey turn to him with a blush on his face.

"Shut up!" He whined. Seto and pulled Joey to him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry puppy you just look so cute in that dog suit," He smirked then pulled away and want on one a knee.

Joey's P.O.V.

As he watched Seto bend down on one knee on his knee._ Is he-? _Before he he could finish his thought. Seto had pulled out a small box and opened it reviling the ring inside.

"Joey Wheeler will be mine forever?" He asked him.

"YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Joey yelled and hugged Seto as Seto put the ring on his finger.


End file.
